


A chance encounter

by WisherKid



Category: Undertale
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Pasta, Reader likes puns, Story, loud paps, more taggs to be added, puns, reader did not know monsters were free, slow start, sorry - Freeform, spelling is still pritty bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisherKid/pseuds/WisherKid
Summary: You live a good distance from most towns or city's so its no surprise your out of the loop, but when you go into town to get some suplies you find that things have changed a lot in the past several months, like there are monster on the surface! Swept off your feet in the most literal way you meet the skell brothers, the punny short one Sans and his enthusiastic taller brother Papyrus. Good luck ;)





	1. Skels on the street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arifox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arifox/gifts).



> Ahhhhhh heya guys, sorry its been so long I'v been busy with life, work, friends, and the real book I'm working on! But I didn't want to just leave with one story up so hears another one, will be slow updates most likely but I'll get them out wen I can, it is more of a story buildup so if you like let me know, or if you'd prefer I just do shorter oneshot stile story's then tell me that! Now on you go!!  
> OH AND, this work is for Arifox, I hope it ends up being satisfactory!

A quiet morning, the sun was just rising over the mountains bathing the world in its warm glow, the trees waved ever so gently in the spring breeze. I sat at my favorite reeding nook sipping tea, today was going to be wonderful, I had so much planed. I stood and stretched hoping my back in the process and glanced around at my cozy little home. A small cabin like home in the woods not to far away from town, it was a small place on the south end of Mt, Ebot. I had quite the mass of forest surrounding my home and I spent most of my time doing various outdoor things, gardening, foraging, hunting, quite the self proclaimed adventurer. But of cores I had to get some supplies from the town ones in a while so for money I soled various crafts or matsatakies to the local buyers. (yes its a real thing, yes there are special buyers for this stuff, no it dose not cause hallucinations) I started the day off normal, water the garden, feed the animals, goat, chickens, dog, and breakfast. But today I would head into town, it had been several months since I had gone there so of cores I expect I’m out of the loop, I had a cell phone but I hardly use it as I have like no friends. But what I had not expected was to find monsters roaming the streets! I bumped into a crocodile on legs and shrieked, sprinting away as fast as I could only to be swept up buy a giant bony thing, “AAAAA LET GOLETGOLETGO” I kicked and flailed only to get dropped on my but and shook out of my frenzy. “Ooooouch” I moaned struggling to my feet “OH MY I’M SORRY HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” I looked up and with shock and horror realized that the ‘bony thing’ had been a six foot skeleton. At a loss for words I just stared wondering if I had eaten some bad fruits or somehow contaminated my food in some way, whatever to explain why I was seeing such crazy things. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOU LOOK ILL… I KNOW SOME OF MY MAGNIFICENTLY MADE SPAGETY WILL FIX YOU RIGHT UP!” I could only sit in shock as the big skeleton swooped me up like I weighed nothing and ran me off to what I could only assume was his house. I don't faint ok, I go into this still, vacant, adrenalin filled state of shock. The skeleton practically kicked the door in and threw me onto the couch, I bounced and grabbed the fabric getting ready to run If I needed to, “STAY RIGHT THERE, I WILL MAKE YOU SOME REVITALIZING SPAGETY!” it rushed off to the what was probably the kitchen, “SANS YOU LAZY BONES WE HAVE A GUEST, MAKE YOURSELF PRESENTABLE” I glanced over the way the skeleton had gone and had to do a double take. In the doorway was another skeleton, but dressed so normal I had to make shore It wasn't just some pale kid. “oh sup kid didn't realize we were having guests” my mouth would open and close but no words came out “whats wrong? you look like you’v seen the dead” he winked, “h-h-h” he grinned wide “ya?” I finely had the words to say “how the hell do you have eyelids?” we just stood there staring at echother. . . . He rubbed the back of his neck, “um, magic I guess?” . . . I nodded slowly “eye see” I said putting my finger under my eye, “phhh” he snorted and I let out a small giggle. “S-so um, your a skeleton?” “yup” . . . “can you maybe explain to me why your hear?” he looked at me sideways “what do you mean, we need some place to stay, its not the nicest place but its better than a back ally”. I shook my head “no no I mean…” just then the tall skeleton ran back in with a plate of spagetty “HEAR WE ARE HUMAN I HAVE MADE A MASTER PEACE THAT IS SHORE TO HELP YOU FEEL BETTER” I recoiled slightly as a strong smell hit my nose, it wasn't exactly terrible but it was shocking. “Heh, eat up kid” the short skel said taking a seat on the far end of the couch, I looked over the food thinking it was probably poisoned, “Um soon as I was saying, why are you, um, above ground? Weren't monsters sealed away for um, forever?” I rely did not want to eat this pasta. “WHY YES WE WERE, HOWEVER THANKS TO OUR WONDERFUL FREND FRISK WE HAVE MANAGED TO BRAKE THE BARIER AND NOW WE LIVE HEAR!” I nodded trying to look more interested then intimidated, “so what have you been doing up hear, um rather how long have you been hear?” the short one looked at me oddly “ware you been kiddo? We’v been up hear for almost 6 months” I shook my head “aaand no one cares?” the tall skeleton looked bewildered “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN? OF CORES EVERYONE CARES!” “um no I meant… ah never mind”. The short skeleton chuckled “you get what I’m asking right blue?” he raced a, bone brow? at me “the names Sans kid, and ya I get ya, its been tough but a lot of people are cool with it at this point, though there are still those who don't much care for us, and I guess people who don't know” he was of cores referring to me. “HUMAN YOU HAVE NOT EATEN YOUR PASTA!” I cringed at the tall ones yelling “right u-um…” I shuffled and fiddled with knees of my jeans “dont think there hungry paps” Sans said leaning back in his seat “AH OF CORES, THEN I SHALL PACK IT FOR YOU TO TAKE WITH YOU!” he ran off to get a contanter, I tried to think of ways to leave “hey kid” I glanced over “ware have you been? Most everyone knows about us monsters coming up and you just pop up not knowing a thing?” “ah” I sat up straiter watching the short one, “I live in the woods, far out from most towns”. He looked at me with one eye open and I felt chilled to the bone “so yer all alone in the woods, sounds ‘wiled’” I here'd an annoyed voice coming from the kitchen “SANS DID YOU JUST SAY A PUN?” I choked back laughter. “See we aint so bad” sans said jumping off the couch, I stood as well and as he passed I noted that he was even shorter than I had first assumed, standing at about 4’8 I’d say “did you die?” I asked without thinking, he turned to me, the lights in his eyes were gone and I got a chill “what do you mean ‘did I die?” “w-w-well” paps returned handing me a large container of pasta as well as a small ice pack “HEAR YOU ARE HUMAN IN CASE YOU FEEL A BIT UNDER THE WETHER LATTER NYEHEHE” I cracked a smile “thanks um… whats your name?” the skeleton posed dramatically “I AM THE GRAIT PAPYRUS! AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN” I giggled “Y/N, it nice to meet you, well I do need to get back to my shopping before it gets dark, thank you for the hospitality” I stood to leave and the two skels saw me to the door “FARE WELL HUMAN, IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU!” Paps said, “latter kiddo” sans eyes were back to normal, I waved good by as I descended the stares shaking my head “that was strange.”


	2. A few puns

The shopping trip from there was rather ordinary with the exception of a few monsters walking around, I saw a new restaurant across the street called Grillbees with a few monsters leaving it and off handedly wondered if it was run by one. I got home with all my necessary groceries and finished putting them away as the sun set and the last faint rays of light dimmed, I light a candle before sitting myself down and picking up one of my favourite books to enjoy for an hour or two before heading off to sleep. The second morning of my crazy adventure, I actually didn't expect this day to go as it did, but as I went out to the dining room/kitchen area I saw Papyrus’s Spaghetti sitting on the table, I picked it up and examined it opening it a little to see if it was really as bad as I had thought, it was. Closing up the container I started making a breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon. My mind was occupied mulling over the events that had transpired the previous day. The skeleton brothers they were surprisingly not terrifying, they were almost cute even, especially the taller one Paps despite his large daunting appearance he was quite adorable. It was Sans however, short as he was, even shorter than me, was a little creepy at least when his eyes disappeared like that, I shivered at the memory but he seemed otherwise ok maybe he’s just sensitive about the whole dying thing.  
I sit down eating as I think, it didn't really matter to much anyway I wasn't much for socializing so I was just going to stay home, right? Curiosity killed the cat, but I’ll be next i can promise that. I packed up the now empty and washed Tupperware container that previously held pap's spaghetti and decided to make my way back to the skell bro's house. Walking back to were I had first ran into the tall one, I realized I didn't know how to get from my house to theirs, as I had been whisked away quite suddenly. So shrugging my bag over my arm I retraced my steps from the market and back to a neat smallish apartment building and knocked on the door. I momentarily questioned my own sanity for coming back here but i didn't have time to back out because at that moment the door flung open and a tall fish woman stood before me. “oh I'm sorry” I began but was cut off by her loud voice “HEY PAPS I THINK THAT HUMAN IS BACK, YOU KNOW THE ONE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT” I shrank back very uncomfortable “I-I can come back later if that's…” the tall skeleton dashed past the fish and gave me the biggest bear hug I'd ever received, he squeezed me so hard my back popped. “HUMAN YOU HAVE RETURNED, SURELY IT IS BECAUSE OF MY AMAZING PASTA AND GREATNESS” he dropped me down and i gasped for air “COME IN COME IN UNDINE AND I ARE TRANING AS OF NOW BUT IM SURE SANS IS MORE THAN WILLING TO ENTERTAIN UNTILL WE ARE FINISHED!” He took my hand and pulled me inside the apartment and into the living room once again, he and undine went to the kitchen and I was left alone. I thought anyway, turning around I saw Sans looking at me with that perpetual grin “sup kid” he waved, “not much” I said trying to relax “and I'm not a kid” Sans shrugged and just sat there looking at me. “um… i just came back to return this,” I fished the empty pasta container out of my bag and held it up “is it ok if i just put this in the kitchen?” sans shrugged “sure” so I did. I peeked into the kitchen and my eyes widened in horror at the state of the place, sause was all over the walls, one of the pots was burning, it smelled like death. I put the container down on the nearest counter and retreated.   
“Gods” I said coming back out “those two are going to burn the whole place down” Sans grin widened “its a pasta-bility” I looked at him in some disbelief “this is no time to be humerus sans” we both froze staring at each other as I realized my pun. “Oh gosh” I shook my head Sans laughed “man that jokes been worked to the bone” I glared “well it still gets a skelli-ton of laughs” “if we're going tibia honest its a classic” I was in battle mode now, who can pun to the top! “hey sans” “hmm?” “did you hear about what happened at the bakery?” he cocked his head to the side curious “no, what happened?” I grinned “the bread went a little a-rye.” I started giggling and sans face palmed while also laughing, made monsters really weren't so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hehe just... life

**Author's Note:**

> So its just a bigining but I'f youd like then leave a comment telling me what should happen as the storry go's, I may just implement it, again sorry for the spelling, all my frends who could check it are bussy. See you soon!


End file.
